Definitely maybe
by Ace Gilmore
Summary: Next Generation Leseprobe: Es klopfte leise. „Ich bin nackt!", rief Jillian in der Hoffnung, dadurch endlich ihre nervtötende Tante abwimmeln zu können. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und James trat ein. „Du bist bei mir zu Hause", stellte Jillian überrascht fest. „Und du bist angezogen. Ich frag mich, wer enttäuschter ist."
1. Personenvorstellung

Personenvorstellung

Huhu :)

Ich wollte schon lang eine Geschichte über die neue Generation verfassen, aber mir hat lange die Idee gefehlt ... Inzwischen habe ich Inspiration gefunden und hiermit starte ich meine neue FF: Definitely maybe.  
In diesem "Kapitel" handhabe ich die Vorstellung der einzelnen Charaktere mal etwas anders ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch...  
Lasst mir ein Review da ;)

Liebe Grüße, Ace

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte, die nicht von mir erfunden worden sind, gehören JKR. Aber die Geschichte gehört mir. Und natürlich verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF ;)

1. Personenvorstellung

**Jillian Ava Porter.** Die Eine. Die Einzige.  
Charismatisch. Selbstbewusst. Schlagfertig. _Humorvoll._  
Zielstrebig. Intelligent. Talentiert. _Allwissend._  
Wunderschön. Eitel. Anmaßend. _Unsagbar stur._  
_Eine regelrechte Naturgewalt._  
Bekannt. Beliebt. Im Mittelpunkt.  
**Jillian.** Im Scheinwerferlicht.  
_Es könnte schlimmer sein._

**Amy Sharon Jakes.** Einfach anders.  
Künstlerin – Kreativ, verträumt, impulsiv.  
Neinsagerin – Rebellisch, hinterfragend, tolerant.  
Komplizierte – Sprunghaft, zickig, tollpatschig.  
_Muss sich erst noch selbst finden._  
Unentschieden, haltlos, orientierungslos – Schwierig.  
**Amy.** Kalt und Heiß.  
_Wie Feuer und Eis._

**Bridget Lucy Ames.** Der Männermagnet.  
Blond. Groß. Blaue Augen. Sexy.  
Ehrgeizig. Verbissen. Ausdauernd. _Die Sportlerin._  
Temperamentvoll. Laut. Mutig. Leidenschaftlich.  
Beliebt. Beneidet. Gehasst.  
All das, was Männer anzieht. Ekelhaft perfekt.  
**Bridget.** _Leicht zu haben._  
Ich denke eher, leicht zu verlieren.

**Addison Mia Warren.** Die Einfühlsame.  
Fürsorglich. Verständnisvoll. Nachsichtig.  
_Die Seelenklempnerin._  
Hoffnungslos romantisch. Treu. Verletzlich.  
_Die Optimistin._  
Liebevoll. Gutherzig. Sanftmütig.  
**Addison.** Der süße Engel.  
_Alle behaupteten: „Das funktioniert nicht", da kam Eine, die wusste das nicht und tat es._

**James Sirius Potter.** Das wandelnde Klischee.  
Klug. Risikofreudig. Waghalsig. _Der Frauenschwarm._  
Vorlaut. Überheblich. Aktiv. _Der Unbändige._  
Witzig. Cool. Allgegenwärtig. _Der Beliebte._  
Attraktiv. Charmant. Zuvorkommend. _Ein echter Gentleman._  
_Ein Typ mit Charisma._  
**James.** Perfekt.  
_Fast zumindest._

**Fred Weasley. **Der Spaßvogel.  
Fantasievoll. Originell. Lustig.  
_Ein Kerl, mit dem man Pferde stehlen kann._  
Stürmisch. Spontan. Natürlich.  
_Nicht so gekünstelt._  
Begeistert. Eifrig. Hitzig.  
**Fred. **Ein echtes Schlitzohr.  
_… Mit sanften Seiten._

**Andrew Carter. **Er ist ganz anders, als sie.  
Er ist so ausgeglichen, höflich, fair.  
Hält seine Freunde auch mal an der kurzen Leine, wenn es nötig ist.  
Ein sensibler junger Mann.  
Einer, der weiß, was die Frauen wollen.  
_Der Frauenversteher._  
**Andrew. **Die Gute Seele.  
_Der Puffer zwischen ihnen und das Band, das sie zusammenhält._

**Matthew Parker.** Geliebt und Gehasst.  
Der Coole. Der Unnahbare. Der Missverstandene.  
_Der Aufreißer eben._  
Er ist wie alle anderen.  
Jung eben. Voll von Tatendrang. Klug.  
Eigentlich will er das Selbe, wie sie: Liebe.  
**Matthew.** Der rastlose Reisende.  
_Irgendwann gelangt jeder an sein Ziel._


	2. Prolog - Der letzte Brief

Jetzt gibt es endlich den Prolog :) Hoffe, er gefällt euch..

Ach ja, und danke an NiemandWichtiges für das Review :)

* * *

1. Der letzte Brief

_Time moves in one direction, memory in the other. (William Gibson)_

„Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, James Sirius Potter."

James hörte die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter, als wäre sie ganz weit weg und entschied sich daher sie einfach zu ignorieren.

„Aufwachen."

Irgendetwas kitzelte ihn an der Nase und James schob seinen Kopf grummelnd unter das Kissen, um sich vor den Angriffen seiner Mutter zu schützen.

„Du willst es anscheinend nicht anders." Mit einem Ruck riss Ginny das Kissen von seinem Kopf und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Vorhänge auseinander fahren, sodass das gleißende Sonnenlicht in das kühle Zimmer prallte und James genervt aufstöhnen ließ.

„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?", maulte James mit gespielt weinerlicher Stimme und setzte sich in seinem riesigen Bett auf.

„Weil die Briefe aus Hogwarts gekommen sind und außerdem ist es schon zwölf Uhr. Willst du den ganzen Tag verschlafen?" Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie James stark an seine Großmutter, Molly.

„Ich stehe ja schon auf", gab sich der älteste Spross der Potters geschlagen und schlurfte, seine Mutter auf den Fersen, die weiße Wendeltreppe hinunter in das große Wohnzimmer, von wo aus ein Torbogen direkt in das Esszimmer und zur anschließenden Küche führte.

Nur in schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet ließ sich James auf einen der Stühle an dem Esstisch aus dunklem Holz fallen, was von seiner kleinen Schwester, Lily Luna Potter, die nach den Sommerferien in der vierten Klasse sein würde, mit einem Kopfschütteln und von seinem kleinen Bruder, Albus Severus Potter, der nach den Sommerferien in die sechste Klasse kam, mit einem Grinsen quittiert wurde.

Harry blickte nur kurz von dem Bericht im Tagespropheten auf, um seinem ältesten Sohn einen „Guten Mittag" zu wünschen. Früher hatte es öfter Momente gegeben, in denen sich Harry sehr über James gewundert hatte. Mit seiner selbstbewussten, großspurigen, manchmal sogar draufgängerischen Art war er so ganz anders, als Harry und Ginny. Er musste wohl nicht nur den Namen, sondern auch einige Charakterzüge von Harrys Vater geerbt haben. Aber Harry musste zugeben, dass auch James älter geworden war und hin und wieder benahm er sich sogar annäherungsweise erwachsen oder sogar reif. Seit seiner Kindheit hatte er sich in dieser Hinsicht also auf jeden Fall gebessert. Und James besaß schließlich auch nicht zu wenige Vorzüge: Er war klug, gut in der Schule (was Harry ein totales Rätsel war, denn wie von den Erzählungen und den Briefen, die seine Kinder ihm über das Schuljahr hinweg schrieben, zu schließen war, schien James praktisch nichts für die Schule zu tun) und James war ein ebenso talentierter Quidditchspieler, wie sein Vater, was Harry persönlich sehr stolz machte. Seit dem letzten Jahr war James sogar der Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft und hatte sie auch sicher zum Sieg geführt. Eine Entwicklung beobachtete Harry bei James mit größtem Erstaunen: Sein Sohn hatte über die letzten beiden Jahre sein Verhalten als Gentleman, zumindest gegenüber dem weiblichen Geschlecht, perfektioniert. Wenn Harry den Berichten seiner Kinder, Nichten und Neffen glauben durfte, war James einer der größten Mädchenschwärme in Hogwarts.

„Fang!", sagte Ginny und pfefferte den Brief zielsicher in James Richtung, der ihn mit dem schnellen Reaktionsvermögen eines Suchers auffing.

Erstaunt fiel ihm auf, dass der Brief schwerer war, als normalerweise – außer letztes Jahr, da war er auch schwerer gewesen, aber da hatte er schließlich auch sein Mannschaftskapitänsabzeichen bekommen. Er riss den Brief auf, zog zwei Pergamente und ein goldenes Abzeichen mit einem S darauf heraus. Entgeistert starrte er dieses an. Schnell überflog er den Brief:

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_ich möchte Ihnen zuerst gratulieren, denn die Schulleitung hat Sie zum Schulsprecher gewählt._

_Ich bitte Sie, sich im Hogwartsexpress sogleich zu dem Vertrauensschülerabteil zu begeben, wo Sie gemeinsam mit Ihrer Partnerin die Vertrauensschüler einteilen, damit diese Kontrollgänge durch den Hogwartsexpress während der Fahrt machen._

_Nach dem Festessen sollten Sie gemeinsam mit der Schulsprecherin zu dem Lehrertisch kommen, wo ich Ihnen Ihr vorläufiges Aufgabenblatt aushändigen werde._

_Ansonsten beginnt, wie immer, am 1. September für Sie das neue Schuljahr._

_Die Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände ist beigelegt._

_Frank Gilbert_

_Stellvertretender Schulleiter_

„Ich glaub's nicht", stieß James aus.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny und alle Familienmitglieder wandten sich James zu.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher?!"

* * *

Schwer atmend lehnte Bridget an dem Gartenzaun, vor dem Grundstück ihrer Mutter. Obwohl sie ihre Haare eigentlich streng zusammen gebunden hatte, klebten einige Haare, die sich aus dem Dutt gelöst hatten, an ihrem Nacken und an ihrer Stirn, wo sich einige Schweißperlen tummelten. Es war erst acht Uhr und sie war eine ganze Stunde gelaufen, die letzten zweihundert Meter war sie gesprintet. Nach ihrem morgendlichen Lauf fühlte sie sich immer wunderbar frei und erholt. Was für andere eine Qual war, war für sie ein Adrenalinkick. Sie wollte immer noch schneller laufen, höher springen, mehr Tore machen. Bridget liebte es bis an ihre Grenzen zu gehen. Addison sagte, es sei eine Krankheit, Bridget nannte es eine Religion. Durch ihre Sportlichkeit und ihren unermüdlichen Ehrgeiz war sie zusammen mit James Potter bereits in der zweiten Klasse in die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor aufgenommen worden. Jillian war dann in der vierten Klasse, genau wie sie als Jägerin, zu ihnen gestoßen. Amy und Addison hielten jedoch nichts von Quidditch oder von Sport allgemein. Ungerechter Weise nahmen sie auch so kein Gramm Fett zu.

Als sich ihr Atem beruhigt hatte, schloss sie die Tür auf und betrachtete sich in dem Spiegel, gegenüber der Garderobe. Ihr Gesicht war sehr rot und es hatten sich überall auf ihrem trainierten Körper Schweißperlen gebildet. So musste man ihrer Meinung nach aussehen, nachdem man Sport gemacht hatte, sonst hatte man nicht alles gegeben.

Bridget wollte gerade die Treppe hochlaufen, um eine Dusche zu nehmen, als ihre Mom aus der Küche rief: „Bee!"

Bridget öffnete die Tür zur Küche und ging zu dem Tresen, an dem ihre Mutter lehnte. Sie war gemeinsam mit ihr vor zehn Jahren nach London gezogen, nachdem sich ihre Mutter und ihr Vater getrennt hatten. Ihr Vater war in Alabama geblieben, aber ihre Mutter hatte einfach einen Tapetenwechsel gebraucht – und dafür Europa gewählt. Scarlett war eine echte Südstaatenschönheit und Bridget hatte erfreulicherweise ihre schönen blonden Haare und ihre Gesichtszüge geerbt.

„Dein Hogwartsbrief ist gekommen. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du schon bald in deinem letzten Schuljahr bist." Sie reichte ihrer Tochter den Brief aus feinem Pergament.

Bridget las den Brief eher unaufmerksam, da stand schließlich eh jedes Jahr das Selbe drin und behielt nur die Liste der Dinge, die sie für das letzte Schuljahr besorgen musste.

„Ich gehe jetzt unter die Dusche", teilte Bridget ihrer Mutter noch mit und spurtete dann die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock, wo das Bad war, das sie sich mit ihrer Mutter teilte und das gegenüber von ihrem Zimmer lag.

Sie streifte ihre Kleidung ab, hüpfte in die Dusche, schloss die Tür aus durchsichtigem Glas, drehte die Temperatur ganz kalt und drehte dann den Hahn auf.

Als das eiskalte Wasser ihre Haut benetzte, kreischte sie laut auf. Aber der erste Schock verflog schnell. Das war der beste Start in den Tag: ein morgendlicher Lauf und eine kalte Dusche zum munter werden.

Nachdem sie sich das Shower Gel vom Körper und das Shampoo aus den Haaren gewaschen hatte, stellte sie das prasselnde Wasser ab und schlang sich bestens gelaunt ein großes Handtuch um den Körper.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es halb neun war. Sie ahnte das ihre besten Freundinnen jetzt noch tief und fest schliefen.

* * *

Um Punkt neun Uhr klingelte wie an jedem der vergangenen Ferientage der Wecker von Andrew. Er war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass man wertvolle Zeit vergeudete, wenn man den halben Tag mit Schlafen verbrachte. Eine Philosophie, die seine überwiegend faulen Freunde nie hatten nachvollziehen können. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob einer seiner Freunde an einem Ferientag schon mal vor elf Uhr freiwillig aufgestanden war. Vermutlich eher nicht.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine drei besten Freunde stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das waren aber auch drei Chaoten, wie sie im Buche standen. Und er, mitten unter ihnen. Immer im Versuch ihnen etwas Vernunft beizubringen, wenn auch nur halbherzig, denn er wusste, dass sie nicht mehr die selben wären, wenn sie plötzlich vernünftig und reif wären.

Andrew's Eltern mussten schon seit einer Stunde in der Arbeit sein. Da er keinen Hunger hatte, sparte er sich den Weg nach unten in die Küche und setzte sich stattdessen an seinen Schreibtisch, der das ganze Jahr über unbenutzt blieb und nur in den Ferien für das Schreiben von ein paar Aufsätzen gebraucht wurde.

Apropos Aufsätze, fiel Andrew ein und er zog den Bogen Pergament zu sich, auf dem er gestern angefangen hatte seinen Zauberkunstaufsatz zu schreiben. Den wollte er heute endlich fertig kriegen. Schließlich fing das neue Schuljahr schon in zwei Wochen an. Die Eule mit dem Hogwartsbrief war aber seltsamerweise immer noch nicht erschienen, da weil wartete er mittlerweile jeden Tag auf ihr Kommen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Es würde der letzte Brief sein, der ihn zu einem weiteren Schuljahr in Hogwarts einlud und das stimmte ihn traurig. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen seine drei besten Freunde in einem Jahr nicht mehr ständig um sich zu haben und Hogwarts verlassen zu müssen. Er fühlte sich auch noch gar nicht bereit dafür. Aber im Moment wollte er daran nicht denken, denn es lag ja schließlich noch ein ganzes Schuljahr vor ihm und das würde ganz sicher nicht langweilig werden. Dafür würden Matthew, James und Fred schon sorgen.

Eine Schleiereule vor seinem Fenster unterbrach seine melancholischen Gedanken. Sie klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel an das Fenster und trug an ihrem Bein einen edlen Brief aus Pergament und die geschwungene grüne Schrift, die er bereits aus der Entfernung zu erkennen glaubte, ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass er endlich da war, sein siebter Hogwartsbrief. Sein Letzter.

* * *

Die dunkelrote Farbe, die die Grundierung auf der großen Leinwand, die auf einer Staffelei stand, vor ihr bildete, faszinierte Amy. Es war genau das richtige rot – feurig, ausdrucksstark, lebendig. Sie liebte diese Farbe.

Sie wollte gerade wieder mit dem dicken Pinsel ansetzen, als ihr Vater in ihr großes Zimmer trat, das sie vor drei Jahren praktisch als Atelier umfunktioniert hatte. Es standen überall Farbtöpfe, Pinsel und andere Malutensilien in dem Raum herum und allein ein Einzelbett in einer Ecke und ein Haufen an Kleidung und Büchern in einer anderen Ecke, wies daraufhin, dass hier jemand schlief.

„Wollen wir dir nicht einen Schrank kaufen? Ich kann das gar nicht mitansehen", sagte Mitch kopfschüttelnd mit einem Blick auf den Haufen an Zeug.

Amy legte den Kopf schief und grinste ihn an, „Ach was. Ich brauche keinen Schrank. Aber du kannst mir gerne ein paar neue Bleistifte kaufen." Sie sprang auf, wusch das Wasser aus dem Pinsel und legte ihn zum Trocknen auf eine alte Zeitung.

„Die Waffeln sind fertig. Hast du Hunger?" Einladend zeigte Mitch in Richtung der Küche und Amy nickte.

Sie lief zu ihm und stieß auf dem Weg einen Farbtopf um.

„Huch, gut, dass der zu war", meinte Amy nur dazu, beachtete ihn nicht weiter und ging vor ihrem Vater zur Küche.

„Es wundert mich, dass du Hogwarts noch nicht aus Versehen abgefackelt hast."

„Da passen meine Freundinnen auf mich auf."

„Zum Glück." Er reichte ihr einen Teller mit zwei Waffeln darauf und schob einen Brief über den Tisch zu ihr.

„Das wurde aber auch mal Zeit." Sie öffnete den Brief rasch und gab ihrem Vater die Einkaufsliste. „Gehen wir zusammen oder soll ich mit Mum gehen, wenn ich nächstes Wochenende bei ihr bin?", fragte sie ihn.

„Wir gehen am Montag. Ich nehme mir frei", schlug Mitch vor und sie nickte, „Perfekt."

Amy sah sich in dem Londoner Loft um und es kam ihr komisch vor, dass sie nach ihrem siebten Schuljahr wahrscheinlich ausziehen würde, um sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Sie wohnte nun schon seit acht Jahren mit ihrem Vater hier, relativ zentral in London. Nachdem sich ihre Eltern getrennt hatten, war ihre Mutter mit einem anderen Mann zusammen gezogen. Und auch wenn sie ihren Stiefvater, Greg, mochte, so war sie doch lieber bei ihrem Vater geblieben. Sie war schon immer eher ein Vater-Kind gewesen. Er hatte ihre Liebe zur Kunst immer besser verstanden und sie in ihrem Vorhaben Künstlerin zu werden unterstützt.

„Dein letztes Jahr … Das ist was wichtiges", merkte ihr Vater an.

„Übertreib nicht."

* * *

Es war bereits elf Uhr, als Matthew langsam das Reich der Träume verließ und sich den Schlaf aus den müden Augen rieb. Sich streckend richtete er sich auf, wobei sein Blick auf die bedruckte Bettwäsche fiel. James hatte sie ihm mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt und damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Der Spruch darauf lautete: „I'm sexy and I know it" Das war kein Statement, es war eine Lebensrichtung. Seine Freunde zogen ihn oft mit seiner Selbstverliebtheit, die er anderen gegenüber oft übertrieben darstellte, auf. Es passte einfach zu seinem Image und zu seinem Ruf. Es war schon seltsam, er und sein bester Freund, James, zählten zu den begehrtesten Jungs der Schule und das obwohl sie grundverschieden waren. Während James immer ganz den Gentleman mimte, machte Matthew keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sich aus den meisten Weibern nichts machte. Beide Maschen funktionierten. James schien Jede durch seinen Charme glauben zu lassen, sie wäre die Eine für ihn, Matthew zeigte Jeder, dass sie nicht die Eine für ihn war und sie glaubten trotzdem, dass sie ihn verändern könnten. Matthew nutzte das aus, James beließ es meistens beim flirten.

Er verließ sein Bett, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und ordnete erst mal seine Haare, dann ging er in sein eigenes Bad, in das er direkt von seinem Zimmer aus gelangte und putzte sich die Zähne, duschte und zog sich schließlich eine blaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd an, das seine Muskeln betonte.

Als er fertig war, ging er zwei Stockwerke tiefer, wo er bereits den Duft von frischen Brötchen roch. So ließ es sich leben.

„Gut geschlafen, Matt?", begrüßte sein großer Bruder ihn, der unbemerkt im Türrahmen zur Terasse gelehnt hatte.

„Hey! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Matthew erfreut, ging zu seinem Bruder und schlug ihm grinsend auf die Schulter.

„Ich dachte ich statte euch einen kleinen Besuch ab. Joanna ist mit ihrer Freundin shoppen", erklärte Luke.

Luke war drei Jahre älter als Matthew und die beiden waren wirklich grundverschieden, auch wenn sie sich sehr ähnlich sahen. Luke war inzwischen seit drei Jahren mit Joanna glücklich zusammen und eigentlich wartete die ganze Familie nur darauf, dass Luke ihr endlich einen Antrag machte. Luke hatte nie viel von Affären gehalten und hatte eigentlich immer nur nach der großen Liebe gesucht. Es gab Momente, in denen Matthew ihn beneidete und sich überlegte, ob er mit den Kurzbeziehungen aufhören und sich auf die Suche nach der Einen begeben sollte, aber in Hogwarts würde ihm keine einfallen, die wirklich zu ihm passte.

„Mum und Dad sind einkaufen gegangen. Ich soll dir von ihnen deinen Hogwartsbrief geben." Luke ging zu dem Tresen und nahm dort einen Brief in die Hand.

„Bitteschön." Matthew wollte nach dem Brief greifen, aber Luke zog ihn zurück. „Bitte, brich in diesem Jahr nicht zu viele Mädchenherzen." Er sah ihn ernst an, dann gab er ihm den Brief.

* * *

Mit klackernden Absätzen durchquerte Jillian den Eingangsbereich, der wie der Rest des Hauses sehr stilvoll und fast ganz in weiß gehalten war und welcher direkt zum Wohnzimmer, der Küche und dem Esszimmer führte.

Sie stieß die Tür zum Esszimmer auf, wo ihre Eltern bereits an dem großen rechteckigen Esstisch saßen, der wie immer am Wochenende vollbeladen war mit Früchten, Brötchen, Croissants, Kaffee, Muffins und Jillian's Lieblingsessen zum Frühstück: Pancakes.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich euch", sagte Jill schwungvoll und mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Erstaunlich wie gut du immer morgens gelaunt bist. Von deinem Vater kannst du das nicht haben", bemerkte Andrea, Jillian's Mum.

„Verdrehe nicht die Tatsachen. Du bist der Morgenmuffel unter uns", grinste Charles und zwinkerte seiner Tochter schelmisch zu.

Andrea sah ihn ungläubig an und wollte schon etwas erwidern, als Jillian einwarf, „Ich würde mal sagen, ihr seid beide keine Morgenmenschen."

Charles lächelte bei der diplomatischen Antwort seiner Tochter und wandte sich wieder dem Tagespropheten zu, den er bereits zur Hälfte ausgelesen hatte. Als Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit im Zaubereiministerium musste er schließlich immer auf dem Laufenden sein.

Die Küchentür schwang auf und Debby, eine kleine Hauselfe mit schlackernden Ohren, trat in das Esszimmer. Insgesamt beschäftigten die Porters drei Hauselfen: Debby, Ollie und Rhys, die jeden Sonntag frei, Anspruch auf Urlaub hatten und Lohn bekamen.

„Ein Brief ist für Ms Porter angekommen", sagte Debby und legte Jillian den Brief in die Hand.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich Jillian nennen sollst", seufzte Jillian und öffnete den Brief, der ihr etwas schwerer vorkam, als normalerweise.

Zuerst nahm sie den zusammengefalteten Brief heraus und las ihn sorgfältig und je weiter sie las, desto erstaunter wurde sie.

_Sehr geehrte Ms Porter,_

_ich möchte Ihnen zuerst gratulieren, denn die Schulleitung hat Sie zur Schulsprecherin gewählt._

_Ich bitte Sie, sich im Hogwartsexpress sogleich zu dem Vertrauensschülerabteil zu begeben, wo Sie gemeinsam mit Ihrem Partner die Vertrauensschüler einteilen, damit diese Kontrollgänge durch den Hogwartsexpress während der Fahrt machen._

_Nach dem Festessen sollten Sie gemeinsam mit dem Schulsprecher zu dem Lehrertisch kommen, wo ich Ihnen Ihr vorläufiges Aufgabenblatt aushändigen werde._

_Ansonsten beginnt, wie immer, am 1. September für Sie das neue Schuljahr._

_Die Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände ist beigelegt._

_Frank Gilbert_

_Stellvertretender Schulleiter_

Überrascht und aufgeregt zog Jillian das goldene Abzeichen mit einem S darauf aus dem Briefumschlag.

„Mum? Dad?"

Ihre Eltern wandten ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin!"

* * *

„Ich soll dir von Dad ausrichten, dass er dich um vierzehn Uhr im Laden erwartet", begrüßte Roxanne ihren jüngeren Bruder Fred. Roxanne war seit dem Ende des Schuljahres mit der Schule fertig und würde bei ihren Eltern, George und Angelina, wohnen bleiben, bis sie sich entschieden hatte, was sie beruflich machen wollte.

„Danke Schwesterherz, du bist zu gütig", sagte Fred übertrieben ehrerbietig und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Fred hatte von seinem Vater angeboten bekommen, dass er sich in den Ferien Geld dazu verdienen konnte, indem er in dem Laden von seinem Vater und Onkel Ron arbeitete. Das war Fred's Meinung nach der beste Ferienjob, den man haben konnte. Er liebte den Laden und man könnte behaupten, dass Roxanne und er praktisch ihre ganze Kindheit in eben diesem verbracht hatten. Dementsprechend waren die beiden auch mit allen Wässern gewaschen, als sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Fred war aber weit ausgefuchster als seine Schwester, die zwar immer über die Streiche ihres Bruders geschmunzelt hatte, sich selbst aber meistens nicht hatte hinreißen lassen. Fred hingegen machte mit seinen drei besten Freunden seit der ersten Klasse die Schule unsicher. Er war wohl der größte Lehrerschreck. Sein Vater und sein Onkel ließen ihn regelmäßig neue Produkte in Hogwarts testen, was nicht zu selten dazu führte, dass George und Angelina einen aufgebrachten Brief von der Schulleitung erhielten. George freute sich darüber meistens diebisch. Angelina pflegte zu sagen, dass sie oft drei Kinder hatte.

„Es war mir eine Ehre." Roxanne winkte grinsend ab und schob ihrem kleinen Bruder, der sie inzwischen um über zehn Zentimeter überragte, Rührei zu, auf das er sich auch sogleich stürzte.

„Und ich soll dir etwas von Mum geben", fügte sie noch hinzu und deutete auf einen Brief, der auf der Küchentheke lag, auf der sich ungewaschene Schüsseln und Teller stapelten – klar, eigentlich war er dran mit Abspülen. Gut, dass er inzwischen siebzehn war und in den Ferien zaubern durfte.

„Ah, der Hogwartsbrief, das wurde aber auch mal langsam Zeit."

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen meinen durchgeknallten, bescheuerten, kleinen Bruder erst wieder an Weihnachten zu sehen." Roxanne tat so als würde sie schmollen.

„Danke für die vielen Komplimente und ja, ich werde dich auch vermissen."

Fred stellte seinen benutzten Teller mit dem Besteck zu dem restlichen Haufen auf dem Tresen und widmete sich dann dem Brief, der das übliche enthielt.

Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf den Brief und die Einkaufsliste geworfen hatte, zauberte er das Geschirr sauber und ließ sich von seiner Schwester dabei helfen das ganze Zeug wieder einzuräumen. Ja, er würde sie echt vermissen.

* * *

„Addison! Addison! Addison! Ich will auch endlich nach Hogwarts!", forderte das kleine Energiebündel, das um sie herum sprang und ihre kleine Schwester, Cameron, war.

Gerade hatte Addison ihren Hogwartsbrief von einer Schneeeule erhalten und Cameron war mal wieder ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen.

„Du darfst nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts", versuchte Addison sie zu beruhigen. Cameron war wirklich ganz anders als sie. Addison war immer die Ruhige, Cameron die Ausgelassene. Trotzdem verstanden sie sich gut. Der Altersunterschied und Addison's Reife hatte sie fast zu so etwas wie einer dritten Erziehungsperson gemacht. Irgendwie stimmte es sie traurig, dass sie Cameron nicht mehr in Hogwarts erleben konnte, denn wenn ihre kleine Schwester in die erste Klasse kommen würde, würde Addison gerade mit der Schule fertig geworden sein.

„Das dauert ja noch eeeeeewig", quengelte Cameron und zog an Addison's Ärmel, als könnte diese etwas dagegen unternehmen.

„Glaub mir, das denkst du jetzt und plötzlich bist du dann in deinem letzten Schuljahr und weißt gar nicht, wo die Zeit geblieben ist", sagte Addison weise, aber das konnte Cameron natürlich nicht gelten lassen. Addison war damals ganz anders gewesen. Sie hatte sich vor ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts gefürchtet und Angst gehabt, sie könnte womöglich keine Freunde hätte sie damals ahnen sollen, dass sie ihre drei besten Freundinnen für die nächsten Jahre bereits in ihrem Zugabteil kennenlernen würde? Damals hatten sie sich schon sehr voneinander unterschieden, mit der Zeit hatten sich die Charakterzüge immer stärker ausgeprägt, aber das hatte ihrer Freundschaft nicht geschadet, ganz im Gegenteil, sie ergänzten einander. Und inzwischen waren die Vier unzertrennlich.

„Es ist sooo langweilig, wenn du nicht da bist", beschwerte sich Cameron weiter, was Addison auflachen ließ.

„Ich bin Weihnachten schon wieder da, okay? Und bis dahin schicke ich dir ganz viele Briefe", beteuerte sie der Kleinen lächelnd.

„Versprochen?", fragte Cameron mit großen Augen.

„Versprochen."

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Herzensbrecher

Herzensbrecher

_Am Ende siegt immer die Wahrheit. Schade, dass wir erst am Anfang sind._

* * *

Mit einer stürmischen Umarmung begrüßte Amy Addison, bevor diese auch nur die Möglichkeit bekam, sie hineinzubitten.

„Wer ist da?", rief Addison's Mutter, Claire, vom Wohnzimmer.

„Amy", antwortete Addison so laut, dass ihre Mutter sie verstehen konnte.

Cameron schoss daraufhin aus dem Wohnzimmer und warf sich in Amy's Arme.

Addison's drei beste Freundinnen hatten sich sofort in ihre kleine Schwester verliebt, als sie sie kennengelernt hatten und seither war Cameron immer total aus dem Häuschen, wenn eine von ihnen zu Besuch kam.

„Hallo Kleine", begrüßte Amy sie lachend und löste sich aus der Umklammerung.

„Lass die Großen mal was alleine machen", pfiff Claire ihre Tochter zurück, die inzwischen in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht war und winkte Amy zu.

Addison führte Amy zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie waren heute so etwas wie Leidensgenossinnen, denn sie hatten beide im Gegensatz zu Jillian noch nicht die Geschichtshausaufgaben gemacht und Bridget machte in den Ferien aus Prinzip keine Hausaufgaben … schon gar nicht in Geschichte. Ein Fach, das immer noch von dem wohl langweiligsten Lehrer aller Zeiten unterrichtet wurde: Professor Binns.

„Hast du schon mitbekommen, dass Jillian Schulsprecherin ist?" Amy warf sich auf Addison's Bett, wobei sie fast Addison's Nachttischlampe umgestoßen hätte.

„Ja, aber das hat mich nicht gewundert. Ich meine, sie ist doch perfekt dafür geeignet, oder? Sie ist beliebt, aufgeschlossen und so was. Mich würde nur interessieren, welcher Junge ihr Partner ist."

„Oh ja, mich auch. Hoffentlich kein Slytherin."

„Hmm … lass uns erst mal Hausaufgaben machen, dann können wir immer noch quatschen", schlug Addison vor.

Amy sah sie gequält an, nickte aber ergeben.

Nachdem sie ihren umfassenden Aufsatz über die Koboldaufstände im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert beendet hatten, gingen sie nach draußen, um ein wenig Spazieren zu gehen. Dort hatte es inzwischen über dreißig Grad.

„Bridget hatte eine Sommeraffäre", erzählte Amy und zog sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf.

„Der Kerl, den wir an dem Abend getroffen haben, als wir in dieser Bar in Downtown Muggel-London waren?", fragte Addison nicht wirklich erstaunt, denn Bridget hatte schon da Gefallen an diesem Kerl gefunden und Bridget holte sich bekanntlich immer, was sie wollte.

„Ganz genau."

„Der Arme. Sie wird ihm das Herz brechen", sagte Addison ehrlich bedauernd. Manchmal war es ihr wirklich ein Rätsel, wie gefühllos sich ihre Freundinnen in mancher Hinsicht benahmen. Sie servierten die Kerle ohne Gewissensbisse oder Schuldgefühle ab, zumindest für Bridget galt das.

„Nein, wird sie nicht, sie hat sich eine andere Methode überlegt." Amy musste sich beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen und Addison ahnte Böses.

„Warum?", fragte sie zögernd und war sich dabei nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte.

„Sie will sein Gedächtnis verändern", ließ Amy die Bombe platzen.

Addison fiel augenblicklich die Kinnlade nach unten. Sie starrte Amy entgeistert an, „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein."

„Es ist bloß ein Experiment und das wird ihm viel Herzschmerz ersparen. Ich würde meinen Ex auch am liebsten aus meinem Gedächtnis zaubern. Das wäre die Lösung für allen Liebeskummer auf der Welt."

„Nein, das ist einfach nur furchtbar und abstoßend. Niemand sollte Menschen und Beziehungen aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen, denn aus solchen Dingen lernt man doch auch, das sind Erfahrungen, Erinnerungen. Das gehört doch zum Leben", regte sich Addison selten aufgeregt auf.

„Du bist eine unverbesserliche Romantikerin."

„Und ihr seid manchmal wirklich abgrundtief böse."

* * *

„Hallo Süße." Der hübsche Italiener, Alessio, zog Bridget an sich heran und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Wenn er wüsste …

„Hi", sagte sie und lächelte ihn eher wenig überzeugend an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Alessio daraufhin sofort irritiert.

Alessio war ein Muggel und arbeitete in der Pizzeria seiner Eltern. Er wusste nicht, dass sie eine Hexe war und dementsprechend verwirrt sah er auch aus, als sie einen Stock aus ihrer Tasche zog, die auf ihn eigentlich viel zu klein wirkte, als dass sie einen so langen Stock beherbergen könnte.

„Wir hatten eine wirklich schöne Zeit, es hat Spaß gemacht mit dir und du bist ein wirklich toller Kerl, aber ich werde bald wieder zurück zur Schule gehen und unser kleiner Flirt hat einfach keine Zukunft, das siehst du bestimmt genauso wie ich. Deshalb muss ich dem jetzt ein Ende setzen."

„Wovon sprichst du? Und was willst du mit diesem Stock?" Alessio sah starrte komplett konfus den Stock in ihrer Hand an.

„Tut mir Leid." Sie sprach den Zauberspruch aus und einen Moment lang sah Alessio sehr orientierungslos aus.

Schnell steckte Bridget wieder ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre, mit einem Zauber vergrößerte, Tasche.

Alessio sah sich zuerst erstaunt um und bemerkte dann Bridget, die dicht vor ihm stand.

„Hallo, schöne Frau", sagte er anzüglich und Bridget machte schnell zwei Schritte zurück, um auf Abstand zu gehen.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte er sie.

„Höchstens aus deinen Träumen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Bridget auf dem Absatz ihrer roten Pumps um und verschwand um die nächste Ecke, damit sie nach Hause apparieren konnte. Eigentlich tat er ihr Leid, vielleicht war das doch eine blöde Idee gewesen, aber oft handelte sie einfach, bevor sie großartig darüber nachgedacht hatte. Nun ja, jetzt war es auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Aber wenn sie das nächste Mal jemanden loswerden wollte, würde sie es ausnahmsweise mal auf die sanfte Art probieren. Vielleicht könnte sie sich da vorher ein bisschen von Addison beraten lassen. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich wie man so etwas tat.

Zuhause holte sie sich schnell einen Bikini aus ihrem Schrank. Heute war das perfekte Wetter, um ein paar Bahnen in dem Pool der besten Freundin ihrer Mutter zu schwimmen.

* * *

„Wow! Schau dir die mal an, die ist ja heiß." Matthew blieb stehen und sah der Blondine mit dem kurzen Rock so offensichtlich hinterher, dass es Andrew fast peinlich war, und dabei stand er nur neben dran.

„Das ist jetzt schon die Fünfte! Sag mal, denkst du überhaupt noch an irgendetwas anderes, als an Sex und Frauen, die fast nackt herumlaufen?" Genervt zog Andrew Matthew weiter durch die Winkelgasse, die heute wirklich gut besucht war.

„Ähm …" Matthew tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, dann sagte er, „Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Du bist laut dem Gesetz volljährig, du darfst wählen, außerhalb der Schule zaubern, heiraten und arbeiten und trotzdem benimmst du dich wie ein pubertierender Dreizehnjähriger", beschwerte sich Andrew und schob sich währenddessen an der Auslage von Florish und Blotts vorbei, wo sie vor einer halben Stunde ihre Schulbücher für das letzte Schuljahr gekauft hatten.

„Sei nicht so streng mit mir, Andy. Irgendwann werde auch ich deine Wünsche teilen", versprach Matthew augenzwinkernd.

„Die da wären?", fragte Andrew mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Heiraten, Kinder kriegen …", lachte Matthew und wich Andrew aus, der ihm bei diesen Worten an der Schulter stoßen wollte.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet. Aber ja, ich stehe dazu, dass ich nicht bloß flüchtige Bekanntschaften machen möchte wie du, sondern mit jemanden auf längere Zeit zusammen sein möchte. So wie jeder andere Mensch mit einem normal funktionierenden Gehirn." Diesmal war es an Andrew, einem Schlag auszuweichen.

„Pass auf, was du sagst", grinste Matt und hob gespielt drohend seinen Zeigefinger.

„Lass uns mal das Thema wechseln, ich kann dir ja doch keine Vernunft beibringen. Steht noch irgendetwas auf unserer Liste, was wir noch nicht besorgt haben?", fragte Andrew.

Matthew zog den bereits zerknitterten Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und ging schnell die Liste durch.

„Nein, scheint, als hätten wir schon alles. Das heißt, wir können endlich zu Fred gehen", sagte Matthew begeistert und Andrew nickte.

Die Beiden bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge an Eltern, die mit ihren Kindern die Schulsachen einkauften, zu dem Laden: Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze

Sie stießen die Ladentür auf und hatten Mühe sich ihren Weg zu dem Tresen zu bahnen. Es war mal wieder total voll in diesem angesagten Laden. In erster Linie tummelten sich hier Hogwartsschüler, aber auch einige junggebliebene Erwachsene waren unter den Kunden. Dieses Geschäft boomte wirklich und erwies sich für die beiden Geschäftsführer Ron und George Weasley als wahre Goldgrube. Es war sogar möglich Artikel zu bestellen. Der Versand dauerte drei Tage und kostete einen Sickel extra.

„Hey, hier ist aber ganz schön was los", begrüßte Andrew Fred, der gerade eine Unmenge an Liebestränken für ein paar kichernde Mädchen verpackte.

„Hallo meine Freunde. Ich bin gleich bei euch", rief Fred laut, um den Lärm in dem Laden zu übertönen und nahm dann das Geld von den Mädchen entgegen. Als er es in die Kasse gemacht hatte, wandte er sich Matthew und Andrew zu.

„Cool, dass ihr da seid. James wollte auch noch heute vorbei kommen. Habt ihr schon die neuen Schneidezahnverlängerungskapseln gesehen? Da hast du dann zwölf Stunden lang zehn Zentimeter lange Schneidezähne. Was meint ihr, sollen wir die mal an Professor Flitwick ausprobieren? Dann wäre wenigstens etwas an ihm mal groß."

Matthew und Andrew fielen in das ansteckende Lachen von Fred mit ein, als sie von Ron unterbrochen wurden: „Siehst du diese Schlange da, Fred? Die löst sich nicht in Luft aus."

„Ich komme. Schaut euch doch noch ein bisschen um. Wir haben ein paar tolle neue Sachen." Während sich Matthew und Andrew daran machten die Artikel zu begutachten, wandte sich Fred wieder den Käufern zu.

* * *

Nacheinander stiegen Harry, Ginny, James, Albus und Lily aus dem Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels. Hannah Abbott, die Wirtin des Tropfenden Kessels, winkte der Familie fröhlich zu und eilte rasch zu ihnen. Sie war eine alte Schulkameradin von Harry und Ginny und nicht zuletzt, weil sie die Ehefrau von Neville Longbottom war, inzwischen eine gute Bekannte.

„Na, macht ihr eure Einkäufe für Hogwarts? Kann ich euch irgendetwas anbieten?", fragte sie strahlend, doch Harry winkte dankend ab, dafür hatten sie heute leider keine Zeit.

Sie schlängelten sich an den Tischen, die fast alle besetzt waren, vorbei und gelangten schließlich zu dem Hinterhof.

Harry tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die entsprechenden Steine in der Mauer und schon bildete sich ein großer Torbogen, der den Blick in die Winkelgasse und auf Unmengen von hektischen Eltern und begeisterten Hogwartsschülern freigab.

„Okay, ich würde sagen, wir teilen uns auf, sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig. Ich gehe mit Albus und Lily zu Madam Malkins. Du brauchst ja dort nichts, oder James?" Ginny wandte sich fragend an ihren Ältesten.

„Nein, ich habe mir erst das letzte Mal in Hogsmeade eine neue Garnitur Umhänge gekauft", sagte James und Ginny fuhr fort.

„Harry, du könntest zur Apotheke gehen, um die Zutaten für Zaubertränke zu kaufen, und dann könntest du noch Pergament, Federn und Tinte besorgen."

Harry tat so als würde er salutieren.

„Und James, du gehst bitte zu Florish und Blotts und holst die Schulbücher. Danach treffen wir uns bei Ron und George im Laden."

Nachdem Ginny James einen Sack mit Geld in die Hand gedrückt hatte, liefen sie alle in verschiedene Richtungen und James lief zu dem nahegelegenen Buchladen.

Dort angekommen dauerte es eine Weile, bis sich einer der Angestellten ihm zu wandte. James drückte ihm die drei Bücherlisten in die Hand und wenig später, kehrte der Mann zu ihm zurück und überreichte ihm drei schwere Büchertaschen, mit denen er sich in die lange Schlange einreihte. Da hatte sich das Quidditchtraining doch bezahlt gemacht.

„Ich darf doch, oder?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten stellte sich ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und grünen Augen vor ihm in die Reihe: Jillian. Wer sonst?

„Sag mal, hast du dich verlaufen oder was treibt dich in einen Buchladen?", witzelte sie.

„Unglaubliche Sehnsucht", antwortete ihr James flirtend und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ach, es gibt ein Buch über dich?" Jillian's ansteckendes helles Lachen ließ einige zu ihnen blicken und James gluckste leicht. Er kannte niemanden der schlagfertiger war. Sie wusste wirklich auf alles eine Antwort und schien nie verlegen oder unsicher zu sein. James legte ja schon ein großes Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag, aber gegen sie war er nichts.

„Ernsthaft, du kaufst doch nicht so viele Bücher, weil du plötzlich zum Bücherwurm mutiert bist, oder?" Sie blickte ihn interessiert an und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das sind Lily's, Albus' und meine Schulbücher", erklärte James.

„Ah, verstehe." Sie nickte und wollte gerade dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als Professor Sinistra zu ihnen trat.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Amt, Ihnen Beiden." Sie lächelte ihnen zu und ging dann weiter zu dem Bücherregal mit der Thematik Astronomie.

„Welches Amt?", fragten beide einander gleichzeitig und sie mussten lachen.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher", erklärte James.

„Nein! Ich auch!", rief Jillian.

Das überraschte James jetzt eher weniger. Jillian erfreute sich größter Beliebtheit in Hogwarts, nicht nur bei den Schülern, sondern auch bei den Lehrern. Sie hatte so einen gewissen Charme, dem niemand widerstehen konnte und von dem fast alle absolut hingerissen waren.

Seine Cousine Roxanne, die mit Jillian befreundet war, hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Jillian in dem Fach Kräuterkunde bei der ZAG Prüfung ein Erwartungen übertroffen bekommen hatte, obwohl nun wirklich jeder wusste, dass sie grottenschlecht in dem Fach war. Da ihr schriftliches Ergebnis eher zu Wünschen übrigließ, musste sie ihren Prüfer bei der Praxis um den Finger gewickelt haben, denn mit ihrem Wissen in diesem Fach hatte sie ihn gewiss nicht überzeugt. Sie verstand sich einfach darauf zu flirten.

Inzwischen hatte Jillian ihren Bücherstapel bezahlt und wartete auf James, bei dem es etwas länger dauerte, bis alles abgerechnet war.

„Also gut, bis bald. Richte Albus und Lily liebe Grüße von mir aus." Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied und James ging nun voll beladen zu dem Geschäft, das sich an der meisten Kundschaft erfreute: Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Nachdem er seinen Geschwistern jeweils deren Büchertaschen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, ging er, sich an ein paar angehenden Erstklässlern vorbei drängelnd, zu seinen Kumpels.

„Matt, Andy!"

Die Beiden drehten sich zu ihrem Freund um und hielten ihm Kotzpastillen unter die Nase.

„Ein Muss", kommentierte James und Matthew nickte bestätigend.

„Wo ist denn Fred?" James sah sich suchend nach dem Vierten im Bunde um.

„Der arbeitet pausenlos. Ron hält ihn ganz schön auf Trab." Andrew zeigte zur Theke, wo Fred von mehreren Kunden belagert wurde und ganz schön gehetzt aussah.

„Er wird es überleben. Also, was meint ihr? Das selbstzündende Feuerwerk oder die Knallbonbons mit Übelkeit erregendem Duft im Inneren?"

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Das Beste kommt zum Schluss

3. Das Beste kommt zum Schluss

_We only part to meet again._

Addison war mal wieder viel zu früh da. Jedes Jahr scheuchte sie ihre Familie den ganzen Morgen herum, nur um dann um fünfundzwanzig Minuten vor elf am Gleis zu sein – und das lange vor ihren anderen Freundinnen, aber zumindest konnte sie sich dann schon mal ein gutes Abteil sichern.

„Sicher, dass wir nicht noch mit dir warten sollen, bis deine Freundinnen da sind?", fragte Claire ihre Tochter.

„Ja, das ist schon in Ordnung. Geht ihr ruhig."

Addison umarmte ihre Mum, ihren Dad und Cameron, die den Tränen nahe war.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach mitnehmen?", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme war dabei eine Oktave höher als sonst.

„Aber dann wären doch Mum und Dad traurig. Wir sehen uns schon bald wieder." Addison umarmte sie.

„Bis Weihnachten", rief sie ihnen noch winkend zu, bevor sie im Zug verschwand.

* * *

„Mum, Dad, ich muss los, sonst besetzt jemand anderes unser Abteil. Wir sehen uns in den Weihnachtsferien." Andrew umarmte seine Mum, die wie jedes Jahr Tränen in den Augen hatte, und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ließ er sich von seinem Dad in eine kräftige Umarmung ziehen.

„Pass auf dich und deine Freunde auf, die kriegen sonst irgendwann nochmal ernsthaft Ärger. Wenn nicht von der Schulleitung, dann von einem Mädchen."

Andrew winkte lachend ab … auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Dad damit gar nicht so Unrecht hatte.

Er hievte seinen Koffer in den Zug, winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und ging dann den Gang entlang, bis zu dem vorletzten Wagon. In diesem Wagon hatten sie sich kennengelernt, in diesem Wagon hatte ihre Freundschaft begonnen und seither hatten sie ihn jedes Mal besetzt.

Nachdem er seinen Koffer in der Gepäckablage verstaut hatte, ließ er sich auf einen Sitz plumpsen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würden Fred, Matthew und James zu ihm stoßen.

* * *

„Geh du zuerst, James", bat Ginny und James ging zu der Wand zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis zehn. Er zog seine Sonnenbrille vor die Augen und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand, sofort fiel er mit seinem Gepäckwagen hinein.

„Angeber", sagte Lily zu James, die als nächstes auftauchte.

James ließ ihre Beleidigung unkommentiert und schob seinen Wagen zu Hermine und Ron, die bei Luna und Rolf Scamander standen, deren Zwillinge Lorcan und Lysander dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen würden.

„Hallo James und Lily. Wie geht es euch?", fragte Luna die beiden interessiert.

„Mir ist heute noch kein Nagel begegnet", witzelte James und Luna nickte geschäftig.

Hermine schien sich ein genervtes Aufstöhnen nur schwerlich verkneifen zu können und fixierte ihren Neffen mit einem Blick, der zu sagen schien: Musst du es denn herausfordern?

Albus, Ginny und Harry kamen jetzt mit George, Angelina und Fred im Schlepptau auch zu ihnen und begrüßten ihre Freunde.

„Ist Roxanne nicht mitgekommen?", fragte Albus nach seiner Cousine.

„Nein, sie hilft im Laden aus, weil heute Vormittag Ron und ich fehlen", antwortete George und sah sich nach anderen bekannten Gesichtern um, „Wo sind denn Bill und Fleur?"

„Die haben noch einen Termin und Louis ist gleich zu seinen Freunden in den Zug gegangen. Er lässt euch aber liebe Grüße ausrichten und bittet, dass einer von uns Molly's Aufnahmen der Lieder von Celestina Warbeck bis zu den Weihnachtsfeiertagen klaut – das konnte ich ihm allerdings nicht versprechen." Hermine konnte sich bei ihren Worten das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen und auch die anderen grinsten wissend.

„Oh Merlin, da hinten sind Percy und Audrey. Könnten wir uns vielleicht schon mal dem Zug nähern? Ich habe ihn erst gestern auf dem Heimweg in der Winkelgasse getroffen und noch einmal einen Vortrag über die Regelung für Fliegende Teppiche halte ich nicht aus", sagte Ron. Die anderen gab sich einverstanden und gingen zu einer der Türen des Zuges, um sich von ihren Kindern zu verabschieden.

„Stell nichts an, treib deine Geschwister nicht in den Wahnsinn und schreib hie und da mal", ordnete Ginny an, umarmte James und drückte ihm zwei Küsse auf die Wange, „Ich hab dich lieb, mein Großer."

Er ließ sich auch noch von seinem Vater, der ihm in etwa das selbe sagte, wie seine Mutter, seinem Onkel Ron, der ihm zuflüsterte, er solle die Slytherins beim Quidditch fertig machen, und von seinen anderen Onkeln und Tanten in eine Umarmung ziehen.

Dann nahm er seinen Koffer mit in den Zug, winkte seiner Familie noch einmal lässig zu, die jetzt auch die anderen „Kinder" verabschiedeten und lief dann den Gang entlang zu dem vorletzten Abteil, wo er bei Andrew, der erst zum Vertrauensschülerabteil gehen wollte, wenn Fred oder Matthew da waren, um auf ihre Sachen aufzupassen, seinen Koffer abstellte, nur um dann zu dem Vertrauensschülerabteil am Anfang des Zuges zu gehen, wo Jillian bereits, die Beine überkreuzt alleine saß.

„Hi, noch niemand da?", begrüßte James sie.

Jillian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Okay, blöde Frage", gab James zu, den Blick auf die leeren Sitze gerichtet und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Jillian fallen.

„Und? Wie teilen wir die Vertrauensschüler ein? Hast du eine Idee?", fragte James.

„Ich dachte mir, dass immer zwei Vertrauensschülerpaare gemeinsam eine Stunde lang durch die Gänge gehen", schlug Jillian vor und James nickte, froh darüber, dass er darum herumkam, zugeben zu müssen, dass er sich darum überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?", fragte Jillian, legte den Kopf schief und sah dabei zu, wie James kurz schluckte, zu überlegen schien und dann sagte: „Ich habe mir das selbe überlegt."

Jillian schmunzelte nur wissend und Andrew kam herein.

„Du hast aber lange gebraucht, Fred kam doch kurz nach mir." James sah Andrew, der ziemlich abgehetzt wirkte, verwundert an.

„Wie haben gerade noch eine Explosion der Stinkbomben verhindern können", erklärte Andrew und James nickte verstehend, Jillian schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Aber dann kam auch schon Addison herein und mit ihr ein paar neue Vertrauensschüler aus der fünften Klasse.

Eine Viertel Stunde später war das Abteil voll und es fehlte niemand mehr.

Jillian räusperte sich und bekam sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von allen, „Hallo, ich bin Jillian." Sie sah James fordernd an.

„Und ich bin James. Wir sind die neuen Schulsprecher."

Vorstellen – pfff, dachte sich James, uns kannte sowieso jeder.

„Wann das erste offizielle Treffen ist, können wir euch jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber wir machen einen Aushang in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen, wenn wir Näheres von Professor Gilbert erfahren haben. Jetzt bekommt erst mal jeder von euch einen Umschlag, in dem das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum eures Hauses steht."

Vollkommen überrascht sah James zu, wie Jillian den jeweils drei Vertrauensschülerpaaren aus Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin einen Umschlag gab.

_Woher hatte sie die denn?_

Danach teilte sie den Vertrauensschülern in wenigen Minuten mit, wer wann und mit wem Kontrollgänge durch den Zug machen musste und schickte sie danach weg. James konnte dem ganzen nur sprachlos zusehen. Ihm war nie aufgefallen wie durchorganisiert Jillian war. Klar, sie gehörte zu den wenigen in seiner Quidditchmannschaft, die auch tatsächlich pünktlich zum Training erschienen und sie verpasste nie mal aus Versehen eine Unterrichtsstunde, weil sie vergessen hatte, dass sie in der Ersten keine Freistunde, sondern Verwandlungsunterricht hatte, aber so organisiert?

„Wie sehen uns beim Essen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Abteil und ließ James alleine zurück.

* * *

Ein wenig unwirsch verschaffte sich Bridget Platz in den Unmengen von jüngeren Schülern, die in Richtung der Kutschen oder zu Hagrid strömten. Amy, Jillian und Addison folgten ihr auf dem Fuß.

„Da wird man ja klaustrophobisch", murmelte Addison und ließ den Blick über das Schülermeer schweifen.

Bridget hatte sich zu einer der Kutschen durchgekämpft, stellte sich besitzergreifend vor sie und ließ erst ihre drei Freundinnen einsteigen, bevor sie sich selbst hinein schwang.

Als die Kutsche mit einem Ruck losfuhr fing Jillian an das Gespräch fortzuführen, dass sie im Zug begonnen hatten, nachdem jeder von seinen letzten Ferientagen erzählt hatte, „Auf jeden Fall ist James genau so unorganisiert und chaotisch, wie ich es mir von Anfang an vorgestellt habe. Das nächste Jahr wird also ganz schön anstrengend werden."

Bridget grinste, „Also ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihr euch ganz gut ergänzt. Du nimmst solche Sachen immer viel zu ernst und er zu locker. Wenn ihr versucht euch in der Mitte zu treffen, würdet ihr bestimmt ein tolles Team abgeben."

„Wenn du meinst", seufzte Jillian und beobachtete Amy, die nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, weil sie verträumt das Schloss betrachtete, das in der Dunkelheit mit seinen erleuchteten Fenstern ein ganz besonderes Bild abgab.

„Das ist unsere letzte Fahrt nach Hogwarts", bemerkte Addison melancholisch.

„Wie sollten dafür sorgen, dass dieses Jahr unvergesslich wird", sagte Bridget, bereits mit freudiger Erwartung in der Stimme.

„Als wäre nicht jedes unserer Jahre auf Hogwarts unvergesslich gewesen."

* * *

Andrew quetschte sich neben Matthew auf die Bank. Ihnen gegenüber hatten schon Fred und James Platz genommen. Die Halle war noch fast leer, sie hatten einer der ersten Kutschen ergattert und waren somit nicht in die „Rush Hour" gelangt, wie James die Zeit des Eintreffens der Schüler immer augenzwinkernd nannte.

„Schaut mal, da kommen die Ladies", grinste Matthew und nickte in Richtung der Eingangstür, durch die Amy, Bridget, Addison und Jillian kamen. Den Spitznamen „Ladys" hatten sie den vier Gryffindor-Mädels einmal in der vierten Klasse verpasst, weil diese zu den wenigen gehörten, die ihnen manchmal die Meinung sagten und ihre Egos zurecht rückten, wenn auch immer auf nette Art und Weise. In ihrem Jahrgang gehörten sie zu den wenigen, denen die Jungs Respekt entgegen brachten.

James verdrehte die Augen, „Du hattest schon immer eine Schwäche für die vier."

„Es gibt nun mal nicht so viele richtig gutaussehende Frauen an unserer Schule", rechtfertigte sich Matthew sofort.

„Macht dir Jillian als deine Schulsprecherpartnerin eigentlich schon die Hölle heiß?", schmunzelte Andrew.

„Ich habe eigentlich nicht das Gefühl, dass sie besonders auf mich angewiesen ist …", antwortete James schnell, bevor die vier bei ihnen angekommen waren.

„Guten Abend", zwinkerte Jillian ihnen zu, „Ist neben euch noch für uns frei?"

„Da müsst ihr doch nicht fragen", antwortete Matthew für sie alle und deutete großzügig auf die freie Sitzfläche neben ihnen.

„Zu gütig", sagte Amy ironisch und ließ sich neben Andrew fallen. Gleich neben sie setzte sich Jillian und ihnen gegenüber waren Bridget und Addison.

Langsam füllte sich die Große Halle und nachdem sie einen kurzen Plausch mit dem fast kopflosen Nick gehalten hatten, betrat Professor Gilbert, gemeinsam mit den Erstklässlern die Halle.

Nachdem der Sprechende Hut sein Lied gesungen hatte und die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt worden waren (Lorcan und Lysander kamen nach Ravenclaw), erhob sich die Schulleiterin Charlotte Morgan. Mit dem für sie typischen warmen Lächeln trat sie nach vorne und wartete zwei Sekunden, bis auch das letzte Murmeln verstummt war.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts, beziehungsweise willkommen zurück! Ein neues Schuljahr steht uns bevor und ich hoffe, dass es genauso einzigartig und wundervoll wird, wie all die anderen, die wir bisher hier erleben durften. Bevor wir uns auf die Mahlzeiten stürzen, möchte ich noch kurz ein paar Anmerkungen machen. Vor ein paar Jahren haben wir den jährlichen Weihnachtsball eingeführt, dieser wird auch dieses Jahr wieder am 21. Dezember, also einen Tag, bevor die meisten nach Hause reisen, stattfinden. Zusätzlich hat das Kollegium beschlossen, dass dieses Jahr an Halloween auch noch für die Schüler ab der vierten Klasse ein Maskenball an Halloween stattfinden soll. Beide Bälle werden von unserem neuen Schulsprecherpaar, James Potter und Jillian Porter, mit Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler organisiert. Des weiteren möchte ich nur den neuen Schülern und auch ein paar Älteren, die diese Regel regelmäßíg zu vergessen scheinen, klarmachen, dass der Verbotene Wald, wie der Name schon sagt, verboten ist." Professor Morgan warf einen warnenden Blick in Richtung Fred, James, Matthew und Andrew. „Zum Schluss möchte ich noch Professor Jakes vorstellen. Er ist der neue Flugunterrichtslehrer." Ein junger Mann, höchstens Anfang zwanzig, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und lächelte zuerst der Direktorin und dann der Schülermenge zu. Die Schüler applaudierten begeistert. Nun gut, die Schülerinnen applaudierten begeistert, bis er sich wieder setzte.

„Wie Schade, dass wir keinen Flugunterricht mehr haben", seufzte Bridget, worauf Addison nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Nun habt ihr aber lange genug gewartet – Lasst es euch schmecken." Und mit ihren Worten erschienen die verschiedensten Speisen auf den langen Haustischen.

„Na endlich", sagte Fred erfreut und tat sich einen Berg Pellkartoffeln auf.

„Ein Maskenball also", sagte Addison.

„Die Organisation ist bestimmt aufwendig", seufzte Jillian schwer.

„Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin", meinte James optimistisch.

Jillian warf Addison nur einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte: Er meint wohl, ich kriege das schon hin.

„Wen interessiert der Maskenball? Habt ihr euch den Flugunterrichtslehrer angesehen? Der ist ja wohl dermaßen heiß." Bridget's Augen leuchteten und Addison sah sie mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick an.

„Denk. Nicht. Mal. Dran.", zischte sie warnend, doch Bridget tat nur so, als hätte sie es nicht gehört und schob sich ein Stück Hähnchenfleisch in den Mund.

Während dem Essen waren alle so abgelenkt, dass keiner Bridget's Augen, die immer wieder zum Lehrertisch huschten, bemerkte.

* * *

Nach dem Festessen, entließ Professor Morgan die Schüler, damit sie ihre warmen Betten aufsuchen konnten. Jillian und James gingen nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, wo die Schulleiterin bereits auf sie wartete.

„Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen zu ihrem Amt gratulieren. Das Kollegium und ich sind sich sicher, dass Sie ein wundervolles Team abgeben werden. In diesem Jahr gibt es wie bereits angekündigt eine Menge für Sie zu tun. Sie sind für die Organisation des Masken- und des Weihnachtsballes zuständig. Sie sollten jeweils frühzeitig mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Ich rate Ihnen außerdem bereits in dieser ersten Woche das erste Treffen der Vertrauensschüler anzusetzen. Es ist dazu da sich besser kennenzulernen und die wichtigsten Ereignisse im kommenden Jahr zu erläutern. Ein Treffen alle zwei Wochen ist Pflicht. Es gehört zu Ihren Aufgaben jedes Treffen vorzubereiten und diese zu leiten. Für diese Treffen gibt es einen speziellen Raum, er befindet sich am Ende des dritten Stocks. Das Passwort lautet Schweineschnauze. Das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad ist Meeresnixe. Wann und wo die Treffen stattfinden teilen Sie den Vertrauensschülern über die Eulenpost oder mündlich mit. Passwörter werden grundsätzlich nur mündlich weitergegeben. Alle zwei Wochen vor ihren Treffen bekommen Sie von mir einen nur für Sie lesbaren Zettel, auf dem die neuen Passwörter für die Gemeinschaftsräume steht, die können Sie dann an die jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler weitergeben. Neben dem Versammlungsraum der Vertrauensschüler ist ein Raum der eigens für Sie, die Schulsprecher, gedacht ist. Dort können Sie organisieren oder die Versammlungen vorbereiten. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Etwas überrumpelt von der Fülle von Informationen schüttelten James und Jillian den Kopf.

„Nun gut, hier nochmal eine Liste mit allem, worum Sie sich im nächsten Jahr kümmern müssen. Ich erwarte Ihren vollen Einsatz." Sie drückte Ihnen jeweils ein Blatt Pergament in die Hand, zwinkerte ihnen zu und gesellte sich dann zu Professor Gilbert und Neville Longbottom, die angeregt redeten.

Jillian und James machten sich erschöpft von der Ansprache, dem Essen und der langen Zugfahrt auf den Weg in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraums.

„Klingt ja nach einer Menge Arbeit", stellte Jillian fest, als sie schließlich in dem gemütlichen und bereits vollkommen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren.

„Langweilig wird es auf jeden Fall nicht", grinste James.

„Gute Nacht, James."

„Gute Nacht, Jillian."


End file.
